borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Haven
Old Haven is an abandoned settlement, now occupied by the Crimson Lance. Background Old Haven was once a major city in The Rust Commons East which has since been overrun by bandits, causing the residents to flee and found the settlement of New Haven. According to Patricia Tannis, those bandits were actually hired by Crimson Lance, although this employment was little more than a ruse. With no further use for the bandits, the Crimson Lance simply swooped in and killed them to a man. The Crimson Lance further uses the settlement as bait to lure unsuspecting bandits to their death with signal fires. Inhabitants *Lance Defender *Lance Engineer *Lance Infantry Notable Friendlies *Doorman Claptrap *Broken Claptrap (Spawns the doorman is rescued) Notable Enemies *Gatling Turrets Points of Interest White Chests # Next to the broken claptrap. # Next to the repair kit. # Next to smoke signal in the apartment district to the north east # Between the rooftop smoke signal and junkyard smoke signal, on the first floor of a building. It can be accessed by first making a difficult jump from the second floor of the rooftop smoke signal building, then a jump west again. Stay on the second floor and walk south. Two white chests can be seen on first floor. # The second of two white chests between the rooftop smoke signal and junkyard smoke signal. # On the ground in a back alley, on the west edge of the map, and directly south of the Fast Travel point. # South east of the entrance vending machines, on the first floor. With Zombie Island of Dr. Ned installed, it can also be seen on the way up to Jacobs satellite station. Red Chests # On the first floor in the main street through the middle of Old Haven. It can be accessed by climbing from the back or jumping up from the fuel tank and over the railing, out the front. # On the rooftop of the building North of chest #1, right behind a fuel tank, marked by two arrows. This is accessed by going to the far north, jumping onto a large boulder, then a red awning and onto a 1st floor roof. From there just two more first floor roofs to get to another fuel tank that can be used to reach the 2nd floor roofs. # Under the stairs near the doorman Claptrap in the Canal District. # In the rooftop smoke signal area, there is a building south-east of the vending machines with no stair access. The chest is hidden in the corner of a balcony and can be accessed by jumping from the second floor of an adjacent building. Missions *Claptrap Rescue: Old Haven *Not Without My Claptrap *Bandit Treasure: Three Corpses, Three Keys *Bandit Treasure: X Marks the Spot *Smoke Signals: Investigate Old Haven *Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down Trivia *Old Haven is the largest urban environment in the playable environment of Borderlands, containing over two dozen individual buildings of varying sizes. *The Crimson Lance enemies here tend to have better loot drops than elsewhere on Pandora, making the area a prime location for farming. Connections *The Rust Commons East See also *Dead Haven *Jaynistown *New Haven Category:Locations Category:Claptrap Locations Category:Rust Commons East